mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Xur
Xur is the leader of the NSA Squad, handpicked by TheClassyScrub to be in charge of it after Scrub became the new leader of the NSA. When Xur and his teammates are in action against enemies, he directs them into the right place and has knowledge of when a particular task should be done by them. He is friends with three other squad members, known as Gen, AJ, and Jess, and he is friends with their boss. Xur appeared in Season 5 Episode 10 in Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. Past When Xur was working in an IT department as a supervisor, he was trying to diagnose a monitor that was changing colors. However, he got a severe eye injury in the process when one of the colors lit up in the monitor. As a result, he had to go to the eye doctor for glasses after he only passed one eye test. While he was gone, his co-workers and facility was struck by terrorist gunmen, who damaged the labs they were working at and demolished the facility, killing most of the technicians. Only two of them survived, but were badly injured. When he came back to the facility, he discovered the atrocities it suffered and the two injured co-workers. He then found an AK-12, in which one of the terrorists dropped after a bullet from it ricocheted into his body. After calling the ambulance to take them to the hospital with his cell phone, he learned from his mistakes and left the IT work force to fight for justice in The ROFL World and the United States. Trivia * Xur is the leader of the NSA squad. * When in a mission, he focuses the group on primary and secondary objectives of it. * He never gives up on any mission he and his friends are in, no matter how hard it gets. * Whenever help is needed, Xur yells out urgently for it. * When there are intriguing things that are relevant to the mission, he explores theories about them. * Depending on several circumstances, his plans are either simple or complicated to manage. Death When Xur and the squad were investigating what Ogralik Fozerrit and the RBI were doing to Purpur Town, which was destroying old buildings and constructing new ones for new territory, they were caught by an alert alarm and they had to flee to a safe place while they were forced to open fire. After escaping from the RBI soldiers, the squad was ambushed by Ogralik with the choice to leave or suffer the consequences. After AJ vowed to blow his head off, Ogralik used his grenade launcher's hacking ability to brainwash Xur and the entire squad, thus making them serve permanently under Lucow and the Fozerri Hacker Army. Not long afterwards, he was killed by Sam (reluctantly) in Season 6 Episode 9 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft.Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Canon Category:Male Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Characters Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Former Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Deceased characters Category:Stickmen Category:Adult Male 1 American English